


tiny dancer in my hand

by amelsosa



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Light Angst, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelsosa/pseuds/amelsosa
Summary: Sometimes the most ordinary things are the most heartfelt.
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	tiny dancer in my hand

“Should be around here somewhere,” Jonah says while rummaging through his bookshelves and lifting up arbitrary pieces of paper,

“How much time do we have, by the way?” Amy questions over from the kitchen, sitting sideways in a wooden dining chair. Jonah had to rent a cheap, open plan studio after the tornado wreckage. It wasn’t necessarily a good thing that the tornado had destroyed his previous home, but, somehow a cozy studio felt just right for him. 

“Uhh,” He hums, glancing at his watch, “about an hour, including drive time.”

It was getting progressively dark outside, everyone’s Christmas decorations coming to light. Amy inquired whether she could stay at his place for a while to revise for upcoming college exams, until they’d have to leave to attend a small ice-skating thing for Sandra’s birthday. I mean, her birthday had been ignored by everyone for years, one could almost consider this historical.

“Ah! Told ya, here you go.” Jonah moved over to pass her a battered looking novel, “sorry about the bent spine, its previous ownership was my brother.” 

“Thanks, saves me twenty bucks.” She says, placing it onto the scattered array of notes and binders on Jonah’s dining table. “You know, pushing your students to buy a thousand books at once doesn’t exactly help their student loan.” 

Jonah scoffs at this, taking a seat beside her. “Don’t talk to me about student loan.” He states in disgust.

Amy turns to look at him, raising an eyebrow for him to elaborate. “I have piles of it. You don’t wanna know.” He says, dismissing it with a wave of the hand. 

She scoffs in disbelief, turning back to her work, “You’re exaggerating.” 

“Nope, 28,400 dollars exact.” He replies, scrunching his lips into a line. 

“Jesus Christ Jonah! And you’re only mentioning this now?” 

“Well the topic never came up, except from now-“ 

“Sure but… Jonah,” Her voice softened into seriousness, eyebrows slightly furrowed. “I mean, you'll never pay that off with just a retail job.” She says, looking intently at his side profile.

Jonah feels a dry lump form in his throat. He gulps and keeps his gaze on the table, “Yeah, I know.” He replies. 

“Well,” She pauses, “then why _have_ you stayed at cloud9 for this long?” She asks, letting out a weak chuckle. 

Only now does he shift to return the eye contact. The explicit seriousness of his glare stripped Amy bare, leaving only the sound of their pulsing hearts. The silence went on for what felt like hours, their eyes holding one another in a searing heat.

How could she unknowingly sit beside him and stare through him like cellophane? A tugging pang in his chest begged him to reach out that very moment, and just kiss her empty lips. 

“Okay,” Amy uncomfortably clears her throat, breaking the prolonged silence. “Know what? Scrap last minute revision, we need a break.” She gets up, scraping her pieces of paper up into a pile and shoving them into her binders. Jonah watches her as she moves over to the coat pegs, unhooking her jacket and scarf. “I heard food and drinks come free too.” She continues, putting on her black puffer jacket.

Jonah snaps himself out of the sudden mist that came with Amy’s question, smiling idly. 

He gets up to join her, “Wow, Jerry’s gonna have to get hit by so many cars.” 

\--

They ended up arriving fifteen minutes early, twenty if you counted the five minutes they spent singing along to Elton John in the car. 

Amy would never admit it but Jonah had slowly become her closest friend in the store, one that she could genuinely trust. He was almost like a much needed anchor in her life, something to hold onto in the amidst of, well, everything.

“This is actually pretty cute.” Jonah says as they both approach the scene. It was fully evening now, and there were cheap multicolored fairy lights lazily draped over a small bistro beside the ice rink. It was small and low budget, but cute.

Amy’s gaze suddenly stops short as she spots Dina over on the rink, skating along with two toddlers and another adult. “Dina’s here already?” She asks warily. That very second, Dina spots them and begins skating to the edge.

“Hey Amy!” She shouts out, leaning over the edge of the barrier. “I just did two swizzles in a row, their blades are so sharp it’s insane!” She excitedly pants, wearing a bobble hat and puffer coat. 

Amy raises her eyebrows, “Nice to see you too.” 

Dina had been so electrified that she hadn’t noticed Jonah standing contentedly beside Amy. Their shoulders were almost touching and his hands were in his pockets as usual.

“So are you guys gonna come join me, or flirt over at the bistro first?” She asks, regaining her breath.

Amy scoffs a little, turning her gaze to the ground and cheeks going a slight red. “I’ll come join you.” She says, giving Jonah a swift glance before heading over to the skate booth. 

Jonah followed shortly after, and messing around on the ice with her two best friends actually made her the happiest she’d been in a long time. The way Jonah waddled across the ice with his arms awkwardly wavering out for balance was so annoyingly dorky, oh and she would never forget Dina almost trampling a 4 year old when she and Jonah doubted her speed. 

Over time the rest of the employees eventually trickled in with them. Tinsel and fairy lights galore, it was an ambience that Amy loved dearly, and needed.

——

After a couple chaotic hours on the rink, everyone wearily retreated to the outside tables surrounding the bistro, shot glasses in hand. 

They all clink their glasses together, “To Sandra!” They all cheer in unison,

“And Christmas!” Cheyenne quickly adds,

“To Christmas!” They all repeat,

“And the birth of sweet Jesus Christ!” Glenn prolongs, 

“What do you think Christmas is? It’s that.” Dina sternly responds,

“Okay to drinking these shots!” Amy intrudes, and they all finally down them, gagging immediately after.

It wasn’t long before everyone was reasonably buzzed and the air melted into laughter and conversation. Amy was fully content for once, she burst out laughing almost every 5 minutes, even if something wasn’t funny. It got colder as the night progressed and Amy began to see her own breath, as she started to rub her hands together for warmth she found her eyes settling on Jonah across the table, who was grinning like an idiot. A sudden calmness washed over her as she contemplate his reddening cheeks and watery eyes.

It suddenly occurred to her that she’d been waiting to give him something this whole time… Amy turned to her handbag beside her, discretely pulling out a small wrapped present with a sticky bow. She held it behind her back while making her way over to him, leaning closely beside his cheek from behind.

“Hey, come with me for a second.” She whispers into his ear,

It was so abrupt Jonah almost jumped, but his chest inflamed the second she finished the sentence. He curiously followed her out behind the bistro, where the extractor fans and backdoor were. However the fairy lights were so over-done that they were even strung up there too.

There was a beat of silence as they stood in front of one another before Amy extended her hands out in front of her, holding the neatly wrapped present. “Merry Christmas.” She says earnestly.

Jonah’s lips suddenly curve into a flattered smirk, gently receiving it from her. 

Amy smiles, “I know everyone agreed on no gifts but…” She says while he tears it open,

“Oh my god, Amy-“ He looks down at a vintage polaroid camera, 

She shoves her hands into her back pockets, “Yeah, well I passed it in a thrift store and you make it very clear how much you love them so…” She says, trailing off. 

“I do!” Jonah couldn’t help but let loose of the euphoric grin that was pulling at his lips, his heart felt so _full_. “Thank you.” He says sincerely, opening his arms for a hug. 

She smiles again, moving into his open arms. They stood in a comfortable silence, cozily enveloped in each other’s arms. 

“I feel bad for not getting you a gift now.” Jonah says softly into her hair, the wayward strands tickling his nose,

“This hug is sufficient enough, actually.” Amy replies quietly, embracing the rare comfort. He chuckles, gently squeezing her. She giggles. A few quiet seconds pass before they break. 

“Okay,” Amy breathes as she steps back, “should probably get back,” She murmurs, vaguely gesturing behind her.

His eyes wouldn’t, and couldn’t leave her. Jonah had yet again entered his bubble of awe, where the light only shone on her. She really was a moment of beauty in herself, and he was willing to spend his entire life in the monotonous world of retail if it meant she would be there.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
